


'tis the damn season

by jaracens



Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Forgiveness, Friendship, Gen, Sister-Sister Relationship, Sisterhood, Sisters, shield agent trish walker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:55:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28028145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaracens/pseuds/jaracens
Summary: jessica gets a surprise guest during christmas time.title from 'tis the damn season by taylor swift.
Relationships: Jessica Jones & Patricia Walker
Kudos: 1





	'tis the damn season

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this because i refuse to believe that jessica and trish would actually spend christmas alone, and it's based heavily on my headcanon that christmas is trish's favorite holiday.

Ever since her family died, Jessica has hated the holidays. When she had been taken in by the Walkers, Dorothy had somehow managed to strengthen her hatred for Christmas time by forcing her to go to charity events for hours on end. The most disappointing part is that Dorothy didn’t actually care about the charity. They were just there to make Trish, or at the time Patsy, look better. Trish, on the other hand, still enjoyed the holidays despite the joyless memories of being at charities for publicity.

Jessica had a vivid memory of Trish calling her one evening, asking her if she wanted to go to a Christmas tree farm so she could get her first real tree. Jessica had rolled her eyes and had said she was busy, but Trish begged her until she finally caved. Twenty minutes later Trish had showed up at her door beaming at the thought of finally getting to experience what she said was a “proper Christmas.” 

She had excitedly tugged at Jessica’s hand in an attempt to hurry her up as she practically dragged her out of her apartment building. Thick sheets of snow had been falling, and within minutes of being outside, the bottoms of Jessica’s boots were already compacted with snow. 

Her cheeks were freezing as she settled down into the passenger seat of Trish’s car, grateful that it did not take it long to warm up on the inside. Trish looked ecstatic as she turned on the radio and Wham!’s _Last Christmas_ started playing. Trish hit the volume button to an almost deafening volume until Jessica slammed her hand onto the screen. Trish pulled her eyes from the snowy road with a hurt expression.

“What was that for?” She complained as she maneuvered past the ice patches on the street.

“If you’re going to play that shit _that loud_ , I swear I’m going to throw up on you.”

Trish rolled her eyes. “Jess, at least _try_ to have a little holiday cheer.”

“No.”

Trish slapped Jessica’s arm lightly. “Well then pretend, I don’t care.”

Jessica rolled her eyes as Trish turned up the radio again and started singing along to the Christmas songs that played. Even though Jessica would never admit to it, she was enjoying herself and she was enjoying watching Trish try to belt out the high notes of Mariah Carey’s _All I Want For Christmas Is You._

She was partially annoyed that Trish was driving her all the way out to Upstate New York just for a damn tree, but when she saw Trish’s eyes glittering with happiness as she found the perfect (and huge) tree, she couldn’t help but smile.

After they had paid, the friendly people at the farm offered them cheap hot chocolate, to which both bought one. Jessica sipped at the warm liquid from inside the car as Trish helped the young man who worked at the farm strap her tree to the roof.

When they finished, Trish turned on the engine of her car, and they made their way back home. 

Now, snow was falling past Jessica’s window as she sat behind her desk barely listening to the man across from her. The man looked woeful as he explained that he had found out that his wife was cheating on him with a coworker. She was pulled out of her thoughts with a clearance of his throat, and she snapped back to reality. He was in the middle of a graphic description of the holiday themed pornography he had found, and she scrunched her nose in disgust at the mental images she was receiving as he kept talking.

“James, James, stop. Please. I get the point.” She held up her hand as an indication for James to stop talking. “I don’t need to know where your wife’s coworker shoved that candy cane.”

He nodded. “Right, right sorry,” He looked at her with a hopeful expression. “Could you help me? Please? I understand that it’s the holiday season-”

She interrupted him. “I don’t close down during the holidays.”

“Oh, good.” He said. “I’ll pay you extra anyway because it’s the time of giving.”

Jessica nodded. “All right. I cost seventy an hour. I’ll call you when I find something.”

James nodded and thanked her. As he exited her office, he bumped into someone who was on their way in. Jessica craned her neck so she could see who it was, and her heart dropped into her stomach.

Standing in her doorway was Trish. Jessica’s hands clenched as she stood from behind her desk with a dumbfounded expression.

“Hi, Jess.” Trish said with a small smile. “Merry Christmas.”

Jessica felt like she couldn’t speak. She swallowed past the growing lump in her throat. “How are you here? Shouldn’t you be in the Raft?”

Trish pointed to the emblem that was on the scapula of her jacket. “S.H.I.E.L.D. got me out,” She tapped the emblem. “I work for S.H.I.E.L.D. now.”

Jessica felt like her head was spinning. “Why are you here?”

Trish grinned. “I forced my team to come to New York for the holidays.”

Jessica nodded. She returned to her desk, and poured some whiskey into the remaining leftovers of her first glass. Trish sat in the chair across from the desk, and looked around.

“This place hasn’t changed,” She said with a smile. “How’s business?”

Jessica nodded numbly. “Fine. Business is fine.”

She couldn’t help but stare at her sister. She was different but somehow the same. She still wore her flaxen hair the same, straight and just past her shoulders. Underneath her black jacket, Jessica could see a bright red and green Christmas themed scarf wrapped around her neck. She was sitting differently, though. She seemed more on edge and more aware of her surroundings. Jessica could also make out the outline of a gun on Trish’s hip.

She cleared her throat. “So, who on your team has never experienced Christmas in New York?” She forced out awkwardly.

Trish chuckled. “My partner Elena. She’s from Colombia, and she’s only spent two Christmases in the United States.”

Jessica nodded. “Are you two close?”

She smiled. “Yes, we are. She was the first friend I made at S.H.I.E.L.D. She didn't judge me for my… _mistakes_.”

“Oh,” Jessica replied.

“I got you a gift, by the way.” Trish said. She pulled a small, wrapped box out of the pocket of her jacket. “I got it from one of the planets I was on while my team was in space.”

Jessica didn’t bother asking what Trish meant by “space” because she already had enough weird shit going on in her life. She took the small gift from Trish’s hand, and carefully unwrapped it. Inside the small box was a small, black gem. 

Jessica looked up at Trish with a confused expression. “It’s… it’s a rock? Thanks, I guess?”

Trish chuckled. “Blow on it.”

Jessica looked at her like she was insane. “No way. What if there’s some funky ass alien goop on it?”

Trish rolled her eyes. “There’s not. Mack got one for Elena. Just blow on the damn rock.”

Jessica cautiously blew on the gem. In a moment, words started to scrawl out on its surface.

On it was a short message. It read:

_Merry Christmas, Jess! I miss you so much, and I’m sorry for everything. Hopefully we can talk everything out and fix things because I really want to. It’s up to you, and it’s totally your decision on if you want me in your life or not. You’ll always be my sister, and I’ll always love you._

_Happy holidays, Trish._

Tears brimmed in Jessica’s eyes as she met Trish’s soft gaze. She stood from her chair on shaky legs, and Trish looked confused. Jessica pulled her to her feet and pulled her into a hug. Trish immediately melted into her sister’s arms, and her arms were wrapped tight around Jessica’s sides. 

A tear slid down Jessica’s cheek as she pressed her face into Trish’s shoulder. She could smell Trish’s green apple scented shampoo and the slight twinge of the cinnamon scented perfume she always wore around Christmas time.

Trish pulled away from the hug first, her face also wet with tears. She was smiling as Jessica rubbed her eyes. 

“Thanks for the gift,” She rasped. “I’m, uh, I’m sorry that I don’t have a gift for you.”

Trish also rubbed her eyes as she shook her head. “It’s all right. Seeing you was just enough.”

Jessica smiled as Trish checked her watch. Trish’s shoulders dropped and she looked crestfallen as she met Jessica’s gaze.

“You have to go now, don’t you?” Jessica asked quietly.

Trish looked guilty. “I’m sorry Jess… I would stay longer if I could but Elena and Daisy covered me for as long as they cou-”

She shook off her apology. “Don’t worry about it. Duty calls.”

Trish nodded as she hugged Jessica one final time. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Trish smiled as she turned to exit her door. “Don’t drink too much while I’m gone.”

Jessica rolled her eyes. “You know I will,” She sniffled. “You stay safe and don’t get yourself killed because I’m not there to save your ass.”

Trish laughed as she said her final goodbye. It was a lighthearted sound, and it made Jessica smile fully for the first time. When the door closed behind her sister, she returned to her desk with the gem in hand. She read the message again before she stood up and placed it on her nightstand next to her bed.

When she returned to her office, she glanced outside and expected to see Trish standing on the street below, looking up through the window. Her heart sank when she wasn’t there, but she knew Trish was on her way to save the world like she had always wanted, and that’s what put Jessica into the holiday spirit for the first time in a _long_ time.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! i really hope you enjoyed! comments are always welcome!  
> have a lovely holiday season! <3


End file.
